love spells death
by JohnnyDeppNo1Fan
Summary: basically Liz is going out with Will but then Sparrow comes into the picture and everything changes with an very sad ending please read and review i wanna no how 2 improve it and make it better


Elizabeth woke up with a start. Sweating, she was soaked from head to toe in it. She had just had the same nightmare that she'd been having since she was ten years old. The most horrific nightmare well it's wasn't really a nightmare more like an unspeakable memory, that haunted her nearly every single night. It disturbed her that often that she couldn't even remember the last time she had a good night sleep. The memory was the one where her father was taken from her.  
Christopher Swan the second was Elizabeth's father. Christopher Swan was Elizabeth's grandfather who died before samara was born. Christopher Swan the second was an office well a commodore which is better then an officer. When you're a commodore your in charge of all the captains and officers of the army in your town. There can be more then one commodore at a time but they have levels as well and samaras dad was the highest commodore that you could be so as you have guess it's a great honour to be one.  
When ever he went away on trips to other islands to make sure everything was okay there, Elizabeth always went with him. She enjoyed these trips immensely. If he thought the trips might be too dangerous for his little girl he made her stay at his sister's house which wasn't far from where they lived. He didn't want his daughter worrying so he always brought her a present as well as a big hug and kiss for her when he returned. Elizabeth never complained at staying with her Aunt Sophie and Uncle Samuel. She loved it, but no matter how much she loved it nothing compared to being on a ship with her father.  
Elizabeth was a pretty young girl but she was fascinated in ships and learning how to stir one which wasn't very lady like, she should have been interested in living in a nice house and tending to children and getting a good man. She was polite but never learned her full potential at being a young woman. That was because she was around men all the time with her being on the ship. The only time she spent time with women was when she stayed at her aunt's house which was very rare, because when Elizabeth was born there was some complication and her mother died shortly after having Elizabeth. Christopher hated being away from his daughter for to long. She reminded him so much of his wife that sometime he cried when he look at samara he always used to say "that it was like looking in a mirror of time and seeing Mary standing in front of him again." He didn't want to loose Elizabeth because she was the only thing he had left in this world because he hadn't any other children.  
Elizabeth remembers the very last time she saw her father. This was the memory that haunted her nearly every night. The memory sometimes got so bad that she even saw it when she wide awake. It all started like a normal day. They had pulled into port for some supplies. Then they where heading back home to see her family. They had only been sailing for about four hours when they were attacked; it was about six in the afternoon when it happened. It was pirates. Before Elizabeth knew what was happening he father hid her in this cupboard that was built for her on her father's ship. It was built just in case something like this happened. He shut the door and before he left her in the dark with only a speck of light coming from the hole in the door, he whispered "stay here my little princess don't make a sound and daddy will be back in a little while it'll just be a little while I promised." She could see tears in his eyes. But before he could shut the door Elizabeth gave him a big hug and said "I love you" and with that he was gone.  
Throw the little gap in the door Elizabeth saw her father's men fighting the pirates; she could see her father's men were out numbered two to one. She hoped it would be over she hoped her father would come and take her out of the cupboard and away from all of this. Christopher's men fell one by one to the deck but they didn't get back up. She did what her father had said and didn't make a sound, but just then she saw her dad fighting with one of the pirates. The pirate lashed out with his sword and made contact with her father's neck cutting his head clean of his shoulders, he fell to the deck. DEAD. It felt like time had stopped for her first she had lost her mother now her father. She cried out "noooooo" she didnt care if the pirates heard her as if they would they were too busy celebrating there victory of this grand ship and all of the riches aboard, the jewellery that the men had bought for there wives and daughters from far away lands.  
The rest of the memory was just a blur all she remembers is crying her self to sleep and waking up in a four poster bed at her aunts and uncles house the only family she had left.  
Elizabeth looked into the darkness of her room she wanted to know what time it was so she calmly lit a match then her candle on the dresser at the side of her bed. She looked at the grand-father clock in the far corner of her room but couldnt see the time as it was too dark. So she go out of bed she slid into her dressing gown and picked up the small candle and walked slowly to her clock she couldn't belive it was yet again four o'clock in the morning. She knew for a fact that her little cousin Katie would not be up for a few more hours.  
You see when Elizabeth's dad got brutally killed the only place she could stay was at her aunt and uncles house who took her in as there own child but deep in her heart she knew they would never be able to replace her dad but they did a good job in rising her into the fine young woman that she had become today.  
Elizabeth went back and sat on her bed, put the candle back on the drawers, got back under her covers and waited for any sign of life from the silent house. She thought she would not be able to go to sleep again afraid to see the visions of her father. She turned to the side and blew out the candle. Sat back on her pillow and just stared into the darkness waiting. Just waiting.  
"Izzy...Izzy" was the first thing samara heard when she opened her eyes she sore her seven year old cousin Katie jumping up and down on her bed. "Morning Katie" murmured Liz "A letter came for you from Will this morning." mumbled Katie. Before Katie could breath Elizabeth was out of bed behind her screen getting changed. Went to the basin and got a wash. Katie was now sitting on the end of the bed watching her cousin with anticipation. Elizabeth sat at her dressing table and looked into the mirror. "Katie open the curtains please?" asked Liz. With out answering Katie got up and ran to the curtains pulled on the rope and the curtains flew open letting the flood of light into the room now. Liz could see clearly now with the sun high in the sky. She took out her bobble and started to brush her long golden hair, and then she pulled it up into a high ponytail and put her bobble back in. then she looked at Katie and said "Come on lets go down to breakfast" smiling she held out her hand to Katie who took it and started to pull her towards the door, they walked down the corridor down the stairs into the great entrance hall. The butler gave Elizabeth the letter that had arrived earlier that morning. Elizabeth and Katie walked into the dining room and sat down for breakfast. While she was waiting for her breakfast she opened the letter and started to read.  
Dear  
Elizabeth

I enjoyed yesterday evening and was hoping that you would attend tonight's ball with me. I would appreciate your company I am very sorry that this is such short notice if you say yes then I will pick you up around eight o'clock. If you could reply as soon as possible it would be much appreciated  
Yours  
Faithfully  
Will Turner  
  
Elizabeth was so happy that he had invited her, she even started to blush she called the butler and asked him to send a letter to Mr Turners house and just write "yes". When she finished her breakfast she ran up stairs to see what she would wear to the ball. She remembered the gorgeous gown that was once her mothers. It's the only thing she had left of her it was a silky blue top half which led down to her flaring golden skirt half that ended neatly at the bottom with blue silk the same as the top Elizabeth jumped as she heard Katie shout at her she turned round to face her "What..?" she asked looking down at her "Take me out in the garden please" begged Katie looking up at her with her big blue eyes begging her. "Okay I will but I have to get ready later for the ball tonight." Answered Liz, with a smile. Time past and Elizabeth finally went in at about seven to start getting ready for the ball that she was going to with the lovely Richard.  
The clock in the entrance hall struck eight and has he had stated in his letter he would be arriving at that time and there he was knocking on the door. The butler let him in and he waited for Elizabeth quietly. He had only been waiting for a few minutes when Elizabeth's uncle Samuel called him into the dining room.  
Elizabeth walked down the stairs at 8:10 but she couldn't see Will any where. She heard voices behind the closed door infront of her. Liz went and opened the door to where her uncle aunt and the lovely Will who were all sat down at the table .


End file.
